A Name I'll Not Soon Forget
by The Black Pearl Sorceress
Summary: Companion piece to What I Get For Saving A Damsel In Distress. What was Will thinking when Jack Sparrow was being hunted and when they met for the first time? Maybe this. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: (Snorts) I wish I owned it.  
  
Summary: Will's thoughts as the soldiers hunt for Jack and during their first meeting. (Including actions as they happen.)  
  
A/N: Companion piece to What I Get For Saving A Damsel In Distress, but you don't have to read it first. By demand, and I do mean demand, this is the same scene from Will's point of view.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another group of soldiers run by. I know they're searching for the pirate that escaped them. For his sake, they'd better catch him before I do because if I get my hands on him... I'm grateful that he saved her life, but no one threatens harm to Elizabeth Swann and gets away with it!  
  
I continue walking down the street towards the shop. I hope they catch him. He should be hanged. All pirates should. Nothing but disgusting thieves, all of them.  
  
As I'm about to open the door, I hear noise from inside. That's odd. I lift the latch and enter. The donkey is running around in circles, thus causing the gears above it to turn. That explains the noise. I hop down to the floor and pat him. He immediately calms down. Sometimes he gets bored and starts walking around on his own, but not that fast. It seems almost as if something scared him.  
  
Well, nothing seems out of place. I'd better check, just to be sure. I walk over to the corner, where Mr. Brown usually sits. He's there, still sleeping, or rather passed out, in a chair. I can't help but smile slightly, he looks so ridiculous. "Right where I left you." From there I proceed to the table where I keep all the tools.  
  
I frown. There's a hammer lying on the anvil next to the table. I know I put that away earlier. "Not where I left you." So who moved it? My gaze moves to the table itself. There's a hat lying on it. And it's not mine. I'm about to go pick it up when I feel cold steel against my neck.  
  
Startled, I look up to see a man emerge from the shadows. He's a little shorter than me and has beads in his hair. This can only be... "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."  
  
He gives me an appraising look. "You seem somewhat familiar," he says. "Have I threatened you before?"  
  
I look at him in distaste. "I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," I inform him coldly.  
  
"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record," he says easily. "So, if you'll excuse me..." He turns and starts to walk away.  
  
I grab the nearest sword. He turns at the sound and I point the sword at him, issuing a silent challenge. If he turns away from it, it proves him a coward. Part of me was hoping that I would get a chance at him before Norrington and his men found him, so that I might be the one to avenge Elizabeth.  
  
He looks a little exasperated, but steps forward and crosses his own sword against mine. "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing swords with a pirate?"  
  
I give him the fiercest glare I can muster. "You threatened Miss Swann."  
  
The fight begins. A minute or so later, he gives me a slightly approving look. "Only a little and you know what you're doing," he says. "Excellent form. I'll give you that."  
  
Normally, such a compliment would please me very much, but coming from this filthy sea rat, it doesn't mean very much to me.  
  
"But how's your footwork?" he continues. "If I step here..." He crosses one foot in front of the other and takes a step. I counter it easily and quickly. "Very good. Now, I step again. We both move at the same time. "Ta," he says after a few moments. Then he turns and starts for the door.  
  
I feel like such a fool. I let him trick me into moving out of his way so he could leave. Well, I'm not about to let him get away so easily. I throw the sword and it buries itself into the wood just above the latch.  
  
He stares at it in shock for a moment. Well, it did almost hit him. He tries to lift the latch, but realizes right away that it won't move, not with the sword in the way. He tries again anyway. Then he tries pulling the sword out, but, to my immense satisfaction, it won't budge.  
  
He turns back to me, clearly annoyed. "That is a wonderful trick," he says, sounding irritated and stepping forward. "Except, once again, you're between me and my way out and now you have no weapon." He raises his sword.  
  
Okay, so I hadn't actually thought about that. The swords are too far away for me to grab one of them. Besides, I'd have to move out of his way to reach them. But there's a sword I haven't finished yet heating in the fire. And it's closer than the finished ones. I pick it up and hold it in front of me, the red hot end glowing.  
  
He gives me an incredulous look. He probably thinks I'm insane, but takes on a fighting stance.  
  
As we fight again, we move around the pillar that the donkey is tied to. I see him looking at the swords leaning against it and at the swords that are leaning against the wall. There are a lot of them, I know. "Who makes all these?" he asks as we continue fighting.  
  
"I do," I tell him. "And I practice with them three hours a day."  
  
"You need to find yourself a girl, mate."  
  
I scowl at him.  
  
"Or maybe the reason you practice three hours a day," he continues, "is that you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet."  
  
Strumpet? How dare he refer to Elizabeth Swann as a strumpet! She has to be the most virtuous girl that ever-  
  
"You're not a eunuch, are you?" he asks.  
  
*Eunuch?!* That does it! "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Just as I intend to do to him.  
  
I'm not sure how long the fight lasts. It's mostly a blur. At one point, we end up in the ceiling rafters after he accidentally launches me up there and then he follows so we can continue our fight. Eventually, he let's a very large amount of dust fall right over my head. I wasn't expecting that and I lose my sword. Dust flies up my nose and into my eyes. When my vision clears, he's standing there pointing a gun at me. I lost?  
  
"You cheated!" I accuse angrily.  
  
He just shrugs and smirks at me. "Pirate," he says simply.  
  
Oh. Right. I should've known he wouldn't fight fair.  
  
"Move aside."  
  
I eye the gun. Will he really shoot me? Either way, I can't just let him walk out of here. "No."  
  
For a second he looks surprised. Then, something akin to panic crosses his face. Finally, annoyance sets in. He reminds me of a child that isn't getting it's way. "Please, move!"  
  
Why hasn't he just shot me by now? "No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."  
  
He readies to fire. But he doesn't pull the trigger. He looks very frustrated now. "This shot is not meant for you."  
  
Now I'm really confused. Not meant for me? What on Earth is he talking about?  
  
There's the sound of glass breaking and he stills. He falls face first to the ground. I'm surprised to see Mr. Brown standing behind him with a broken bottle in his hand.  
  
Just then, Commodore Norrington and several soldiers burst through the door. They head straight for the fallen pirate. Norrington steps forward and looks first at the pirate and then at Mr. Brown. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."  
  
*Excellent work, Mr. Brown?!* *I'm* the one who fought him and kept him here for so long!  
  
"Just doing my civic duty, sir," says Mr. Brown.  
  
Grrr! Oh, what else could I have expected? He already gets the credit for all the work I do. Why not this as well?  
  
Norrington smiles smugly. "Well, I trust you will all remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."  
  
I watch them pick up the unconscious pirate and carry him away. I assume they are taking him to jail, where he'll stay until they hang him. One less pirate to plague the world. Sighing, I pick up the sword I dropped earlier, lean it against the wall and go to clean myself up.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, is it? That's a name I'll not soon forget after today.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I have a confession to make. A bunch of people praised me for my memory skills after reading my last fic. Yes, I was paying close attention to the scene both times I saw the movie, but I've also read quite a few fanfics. That's a big part of the reason I got the lines down right.  
  
Anyway, what did you think? Good, bad, alright? Let me know please. I know I made Will a little dramatic, but... well, he never was able to think straight about Elizabeth, now was he? 


End file.
